Elsword: A Writer's Imagination
by The Cynical Asian
Summary: What happens when the Elgang show up at your house because you're writing fanfictions of them? I don't know but we'll find out now. Rated T for language. -Future chapters will contain spoilers- Screw this, adding Ara. This story is my imagined interactions with the Elsword characters for writing fanfics of them.
1. Introduction

**So while working on other various totally not school related assignments I came up with the idea of making a story/log of imagined interactions with characters I use or may use in the future for stories. I'm going to warn you right now that this may contain spoilers having to do with the stories I upload and/or future stories/chapters I have yet to upload. This is pretty much a place where I can throw all the random stuff I come up with. Since this is an Elsword character interaction log the characters are all in their base classes. Unless I change them :3**

**Elsword: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Asian: Nothing :D -Carelessly glances in Rena's direction-**

**Elsword: Oh! I get it. -I see what you did there face-**

**Chung: So am I a dude in this one?**

**Asian: For now...**

**Chung: Why are you so mean D:**

**Asian: PikaChung, it's okay. I hate all of you equally :D Well except for a certain redheaded idiot.**

**Elsword: HEY!**

**This is only a preview/teaser/intro to this little project I am working on. Expect more once in a random while.**

The last thing I remembered doing was slaving away in the middle of the night trying to come up with some ideas for stories and chapters. I passed out, only to be rudely woken up the next morning by the sound of my doorbell going crazy. "Yeah yeah I'm coming!" I walked, okay stumbled, down the stairs to the front door and opened it. "What the fu-"

The Elgang, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, and Chung were all standing there in front of me. "-ck?" I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't having eyesight problems. Elsword grinned. "We're real all right. You're not dreaming or anything." Needless to say I blacked out.

Later I woke up staring up at my living room ceiling. _Please tell me I'm going crazy._ I looked around to see the Elgang sitting on chairs all facing the TV. "Son of a bi-" Rena turned to me. "Oh, you're awake!" She gave me a really cheery smile and at that moment I realized that they all looked more awesome in person, in all aspects ahem. Elsword turned down the TV before turning to me. "Sup Alex. So how's the writing coming along?" I stared at them blankly, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that the Elsword characters were sitting in my living room. "Um... uh... good. I guess." He got up and smiled. "Well then, let's talk about lighting me on fire..." Elsword drew his sword. "Well sh*t."

**Like I said, previews. I'm just throwing this out so I can get it off my chest since the idea kept hammering away at my skull. I feel like this is will be fun to do, since I can make more conversations with the characters than when I make one for before/after chapters when I upload one. Really short start for this cause it's a preview. I'm a broken record D:**

**Have a good one readers, stay classy. - Asian**

**Aisha: Wait, so you're using this to write more talks with us?**

**Asian: That and so I can mention some story ideas that I come up with that I scrapped/will scrap.**

**Rena: Like what?**

**Asian: Like a story where all of you die. Sounds fun to me :D**

**Everyone: OAO You're an evil person.**

**Elsword: OH GOD HE'S JUST LIKE... -Shudders- HER...**

**Asian: Meh, I have a draft where you kill everyone, kind of a poetic murder... poem... thing...**

**Eve: You will suffer great consequences should you try to kill any of us in your literary work.**

**Asian: Sure. Anyway the readers are probably getting annoyed because this entire page is full of bold-faced words. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	2. Day One - Makin' Bacon

**Asian: And we're baaaaaaack! ~**

**Elsword: I thought you were going to work on Chung's Secret**

**Asian: I didn't feel like working on it today**

**Rena: Bad Asian, bad lazy Asian -Pats Asian on head-**

**Chung: Why are we talking like this if this story is about us actually being in your world?**

**Asian: Good point...**

**-Day One- Makin' Bacon**

"Finally, some peace and quiet for once!" Everyone nodded in agreement with me as we all sipped some tea, courtesy of Rena.

A loud thumping sound came from a large vat of liquid sitting behind me. Through a small glass window Elsword could be seen pounding furiously at the window, all anger directed at me. I made faces at him as he struggled to breathe.

His face began to turn blue so Rena crossed her arms saying, "Alright Alex, that's enough."

"Fine..." Quietly to myself I muttered, "Would've been better if he stayed in there longer."

By the pull of a lever on the side of the vat all of the liquid, bacon grease by the way, drained out through a metal pipe feeding down into the basement. A grease-drenched Elsword flopped out of the hatch on the side that I opened gasping for air.

"You... piece of... -" Elsword threw up all over the floor. "Gross, Els. Just gross."

After cleaning up the mess Elsword made I patted him on the back, okay it was more of a hard smack on the back, making him cough a little. Turning back to the others who were sitting around the kitchen table sipping their tea I asked, "So what exactly _are_ you guys doing here anyway?"

In her cold, monotone voice Eve answered me. "We are here because you are a FanFiction author, specifically an Elsword FanFiction author. Recently we decided to visit authors to see how their regular lives are." I nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds fun. Who else have you visited?"

Aisha cut in before Eve could answer. "That's confidential, although we probably should be able to tell you who we might visit next."

"Who's your next victim?"

"Ru-" Elsword slapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say her name or she'll kill me!" I couldn't help but grin, I knew who Aisha was going to say.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, I was being called. I took out my phone to see who it was. "Hey Zack, what's up?"

Zack's one of my school friends and fellow FanFiction author, although he doesn't write for Elsword. "I'm on my way to your place. Don't tell me you forgot that you invited me over." I froze up on the spot. _Shit, I _did_ forget. What is he going to say when he sees everyone?_

"Uh... yeah. I'll see you when you get here I guess." With that I hung up, only to have the doorbell ring in less than a minute. Opening the door I stuck my head out, using the door to keep Zack from seeing inside.

"That was quick." Zack casually leaned on the door. "Yep, props of having a drivers license." I rolled my eyes. "I'll have one by the end of the school year, just wait."

"Alex, who is that?" Rena's voice echoed from the kitchen. Zack stepped back, raising his hands in mock surprise. "Whoa, don't tell me you suddenly got a girlfriend."

"Believe when when I say that the characters from Elsword are currently sitting in my kitchen." Zack stared at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" I gave him my most serious face which was more than enough to make him say, "You're serious aren't you."

Slowly I pulled the door open so that he could walk inside. "Why don't you see for yourself?" I led Zack to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Zack." Everyone said "Hi" in unison except for Raven. The two stared at each other for a long period of silence, making everyone feel uncomfortable.

At long last Raven stuck out his right arm for a handshake which Zack readily accepted. The others gasped, Elsword saying, "Dude, Raven's never shook hands with anyone before!" Raven's mouth formed a sly grin as he sat back down, clearly reveling in the shock he had given everyone.

Turning back to me Zack said, "Wow, for a second there I thought you were going crazy." I sat on the edge of the table swinging my legs lazily. "Yeah, I thought I was crazy at first too. These guys are going to be staying here for a while, something about visiting FanFiction authors, authors that write Elsword fanfics mind you."

Zack writes fanfictions as well only he does them for other genres, his latest story an intertwining of his Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon stories that he finished a while back. "By the way, we're probably going to have to postpone video game night to some other day." Zack eyed me suspiciously. "You're going to hit on Rena aren't you." My face flared up from the comment. "Sh-shut up Zack. Just remember that my family are on a trip to DC for two-three weeks so I can kick you out if I wanted to." Zack's gaze returned to the Elgang as they made small talk, waiting for something to do. "Hey isn't that your laptop that-"

"-Eve's using right now, yeah. EVE GET THE HELL OFF OF MY COMPUTER!"

***POW***

I was met with a shocking electron ball that sent thousands of volts through me. Slowly I recovered from the shock, everyone laughing at me as I weakly accepted defeat. Painfully I muttered "Fine, use my computer..."

With a victorious smile on her face Eve brought her attention back to my laptop, her hands dancing gracefully across the keyboard as she did El-knows-what.

"Huh?" I looked up at Zack who was sniffing the air curiously. "Something smells like bacon." Everybody pointed at Elsword in unison, then to the now-empty vat of bacon grease.

"You remember that author's note I showed you? It happened." Zack rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Wasn't there supposed to be pit-bulls and 'the fires of hell' or something?" I sprang up at the reminder. "That's right!" I turned to Elsword who was glaring at me furiously.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU DAMN ASIAN!"

***Punch!***

**A/N: Awesome. I forgot to actually upload anything for this story that I made an introduction for like ten days ago, sorry if some of you were expecting an update sooner. I finished my English research paper's rough draft so I'm free all weekend :D**

**Time to watch more anime, PANZER VOR! :D**

**~ Asian**


	3. Day Two - Who Invited Her?

**Okay now, I've discussed with myself whether or not I would include Ara so I've come to the decision of doing so. Ara's coming in this chapter :D**

**There was something else I was supposed to work on... can't remember right now... oh well**

**- Day Two – Who Invited Her?**

"I can't believe you got Elsword sent to the hospital for a rabies check." Rena folded her arms and looked down on me. "For the last time, I was told that these dogs were all healthy. Then again the dealer was kinda shady looking..." I shook my head as we took a seat. The Elgang (Minus Elsword) and I were in the waiting room for Elsword. Zack had gone to go pick up some pizza that we ordered for dinner which is why he wasn't with us. From here you can pretty much guess what probably happened: The hounds were let loose on Ellie and he may have rabies. Eve still had my laptop with her, recharging it using one of her drones (The black one, I can't stop from mixing up their names for my life. I know they're Moby and Reby but which color is who I dunno) and the other to amplify its WiFi capabilities to the point where you'd have internet access even if you were thousands of miles underground. Aisha stuck her face into a book about space magic, Raven was fiddling with his accident-prone arm that some kid kept staring at, Chung had a notepad with a bunch of different blueprints hastily drawn in it, probably for upgrading his cannon and armor. Rena was... Where the hell is Rena?

I looked around for the elven assassin. She was nowhere to be found. Oh, probably should mention that I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back everyone was their transform classes. Well I assume Elsword is his Infinity Sword class because the others changed. Anyway back to the topic at hand. I couldn't see Rena anywhere but I knew I heard her talking to someone. I leaned forwards off of my chair and looked down one of the hospital corridors to see Rena talking to this black-haired girl in some sort of white and orange oriental outfit. She looked kinda familiar so I took out my phone for reference. Through its browser I pulled up Elwiki and compared the picture of Ara to the black-haired girl. "Why is Ara here?" I blurted out loud.

Everyone heard me. "Ara? It's so good to see you!" Chung sprang out of his seat and gave her a quick hug. I sat there giving her a hateful stare, still holding everything against her for what she did in another writer's story. Ara noticed my gaze and tried to avoid looking at me. Ah, so she does remember what happened. Apparently after I lit her on fire the other day she ended up in the local hospital. Dumb luck I say. Ara explained everything for me, and thanks to that Rena... I don't want to think about it... It was so scary that it probably would make even someone like Jason Voorhees run screaming like a girl. -Shudder- Oh, and she looked like her Sakra Devanam class, thought I'd mention.

Some time later Elsword came marching out in bandages. Okay less like marching more like limping. "Doc says I'm fine, just a bunch of lacerations and minor cuts n' bruises. No rabies." I sprang out of my seat. "Spiffy, then let's get going!" I turned to head out the door when Elsword said, "Oh, hey Ara! Nice to see you here." The two exchanged greetings while I quietly seethed in anger. I guess you could say my disliking for the two seem kind of irrational, especially since Ara's actions are mostly to blame for someone's story. Cough.

We managed to make everyone fit in a five-person car, surprisingly, and made our way home. On the way I called Zack to let him know that we were heading home so he didn't have to go by the hospital after getting the pizza.

-Not-So-Epic Epic Transition-

"You know, technically you're not supposed to be driving with passengers, Alex. You still have a learner's permit." Zack shook his head. "And technically these guys don't exist. Bite me." I took another bite of the pepperoni pizza that was dripping with melted cheese. Yum.

"Exist, to have actual being; to have life or animation; to continue to be or live-" I cut Eve off before she could continue. "Fine, you guys exist. Let me eat my food in peace."

"So how's your story writing going Alex?" Zack took a sip from his cup of cola. "Well, ya know. Trying to kill Ara. The occasional writer's block. Trying to make Chung and Eve a couple when they're both girls. Usual stuff. You?"

"You know I'm never telling you what's going to happen in my stories ahead of time." I quickly gave up on trying to squeeze spoilers out of my friend. Suddenly I heard a strange gulping sound coming from the kitchen.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" A drunken Rena burst into the room with an empty glass bottle. "What the fuck Rena?!" My pizza was forcefully taken from me. Everyone pretty much already ate their dinner, I was just eating an extra slice because... Well just because. I mean, it's pepperoni.

**SLAP!**

"NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!" The sting of Eve's cold hand stuck around on my face long after the actual attack. Chung's Pika-Ears were flopped over his actual ears, functioning almost like earmuffs. "I didn't hear anything!"

Suddenly I found myself sitting in the circle that the El-gang made in the living room. Zack wasn't in the circle. "Hey, why doesn't Zack have to play?" Zack smirked at me. "I'm not an Elsword fanfic writer so I don't have to."

"Not fair..." Before I knew it the bottle was spinning, continuing until it reached an abrupt stop, pointing at Elsword. "Ok, Ellie! -Hic- I dare you to kiss Aisha!" Rena beamed with evil intent as Aisha began to freak out. "EW! KEEP THAT DISGUSTING EL-BAKA AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wait a sec, don't you have to ask him truth or dare?" I cut in. Rena almost stabbed me with her sword but Raven blocked it just in time.

Through much toil and trouble we managed to push the two destined lovers within kissing distance. Rena, still drunk, continuously chanted 'Kiss!' over and over again, while hiccuping like... well she's drunk so I can't really say 'like a drunk', until Eve covered her mouth with tape. "Just get it over with Elsword..." I mumbled. The redheaded dipsh- I mean idiot, slowly moved closer to Aisha. In response Aisha backed up until she fell over and-

"Well, guess we know who likes it on top." I did my best not to laugh but failed, only to receive immense pain from Eve and her damn drones. WHEN THE HELL DID THEY HAVE JAWS THAT COULD BITE?!

I was too busy writhing in pain to actually witness the act. Oh well, maybe next time. Too bad I missed it though, the two were extremely quiet for most of the night after their shared kiss. I bet the two enjoyed it.

Again the bottle was spun, this time by Elsword since the bottle last pointed at him. The bottle went round and round, slowing to a halt and pointing at Chung. "Alrighty Chung, truth or dare?" The fluffy, cream-haired boy looked upwards thoughtfully. "Hmm... I pick... truth." Elsword's grin went wide. I mean WIDE. "So is it true that you like Eve?" Eve and Chung both turned red. I gave Elsword a shocked look, followed by mouthing 'Wrong move'.

**SLAP!**

"DO NOT ASK SUCH STUPID QUESTIONS, ELSWORD!" Eve was PISSED. You know, I thought she erased her emotions to get more power. Apparently I was thinking out loud. "Eve... you don't have to go ballistic over it. I'm pretty sure it's obvious enough." Chung grabbed Eve's wrist before she could slap me. From the sudden realization (She does a lot of that in my stories, doesn't she?) of her actions Eve buried her face in Chung's chest, trying to hide her embarrassment. Those two looked so cute together. The snapping of a camera could be heard so I turned to the source. Zack was taking pictures with a green camera with a label that said 'Rena' on it. I figured that was the real reason he wasn't playing.

"OK ALEX! TRUTH OR DARE!" I turned back to the circle in surprise. When did Chung spin the bottle? "I... uh... I dunno... Dare?" Rena immediately pulled aside Chung and started whispering like mad into his ear... or was it his Pika-ear? I couldn't really tell. "Uh huh... ok... Alright Alex..." Chung took a glance at the clock sitting above the TV. "I dare you to spend the rest of the night with Ara."

Damn it.

"NOOO! HE'LL KILL ME!" Ara started scrambling for the door, but not before Rena got in the way. Damn she moves fast, even for a drunk. "Don't -hic- worry Ara, as long as I'm here -hic- he won't -hic- do -hic- anything." Rena passed out. "Ok... so somebody wants to tell me why Rena got drunk?" With the combined efforts of myself and... well myself really, I managed to get the unconscious elf onto the couch. She was a lot lighter than I thought. Must be the lack of armor.

Zack raised his hand. "I'll explain. While you were upstairs taking a shower Rena found your parents' stash of alcohol. She explained to us that she never had any before so we all agreed that she could give it a try and... things got out of hand." I later learned that Rena almost killed everyone before they let her take the bottle. All while they were left unattended. Wow.

"You still have to spend the rest of the night with Ara." Elsword reminded me. I looked at Ara and our eyes met. Only for a moment though, because she glanced away in fear. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." The El-gang plus Zack, minus Rena and Ara, all said in unison.

Great. Stuck in a room with Ara for the rest of the night. I sat in the corner of my room while Ara sat on my bed, the both of us avoiding each others' gaze. "I can't take it anymore! I'm out of here!" Ara rushed out the door, only to be thrown back in by Elsword and Chung. Instinctively I sprang up and caught her before she hit the ground, sheer luck caused me to lose balance and we both fell on my bed, Ara on top of me. We both stared at each other, her face was extremely red. Mine was too, only I really needed her to get off because her knee was grinding into me.

Ara immediately jumped off of me (The extra pressure was all that was needed to make me lose all feeling below my waist) and sat curled up in a ball on my bed. I glanced up at her, only to catch a strange glint in her eyes. "Are you crying?" I blurted out dryly. Tears welled up in her eyes and Ara began to whimper softly.

I'm going to stop you right here and say that whenever someone starts crying, I get real pissed off. It's not because I hate crying or anything, it just makes me feel angry towards whatever caused them to cry. In this case it was me.

I got up and reached for Ara to try to calm her down, she scooted away from me in fear. Since when did imagining lighting a character on fire scar them for life? "Stop crying. Please."

"Why do you hate me?" Ara's voice sounded small. I am seriously going to kill Rena for this. And yes, I really had this conversation with Ara.

"Ara, I don't hate you. It's just a joke." Ara shrunk back again when I got closer. "It's just a running gag between me and the other authors." Ara remained silent as I sat down next to her. "Look, I think you're a great girl. Just because a couple authors say things don't mean that we mean it... I hope." Ara giggled. "That's better. There's no point in being here if you're not having fun." I'm going to hate myself for saying that. The El-gang ruining my house is NOT FUN.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Ara hugged my arm, quickly falling asleep soon after. If it wasn't for the fact that I was dead tired I would swear that I heard someone playing "I Just Had Sex" by The Lonely Island followed by a clunk and what sounded like Zack and Raven laughing, one of them in pain...

Probably Elsword... Looks like he's going to die tomorrow...

**A/N: I think I was on various substances when I was typing this. It's meant to be random anyway so if you're getting thrown off by the story... Good :D**

**I mean technically this isn't supposed to have any base storyline or anything so things tend to happen when I write. More next time... If I get around to working on this story again, although I probably will XD**

**RC! We're going to miss you when June 7th comes. You already know that T.T**

**A month without RC and her updates? FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *Dies***

**Oh crap, before I forget. Went back to listening to Vocaloid again... Dunno why... Anyone have any songs to recommend? XD**

**Edit: I keep telling myself to mention this... But I always keep forgetting... If any of you authors feel like using this basic story idea... You know, writing a story where the El-gang show up at your place, feel free to use it. I don't mind if you do. We're all family here :D**

**Elsword: Creepy-ass mother f*cker**

**Asian: What? Just saying...**


	4. Day Three - A Game and A Mall

**I understand if some of you readers think I don't update often enough. Around this time of the year some, if not most of us, have testing at school and the like. I'm not an exception. In fact this week and the following two or three weeks I have testing going on so if these updates seem slow and dragged out, I deeply apologize.**

**I assure you that desks will be thrown as I work my hardest to get these tests out of the way so I can work on my stories. Anyway, chapter's starting.**

**Day Three**

I woke up with a sort of dull pain in arm. Looking to my left I saw that Ara had quite the iron grip, I guess training with her spear all the time pays off. Using my free arm I grabbed my phone and checked the time, eight o'clock in the morning. Sleeping sitting up against a wall wasn't very comfortable as it left my back aching a little bit. The still-sleeping Sakra Devanam squeezed my numbing arm even more for a moment before her eyes flicked open.

"G' morning Ara. Sleep well?" Ara blinked repeatedly before looking up into my eyes. I noticed a small tinge of pink that colored her cheeks as she smiled up at me. "Y-yes. I did sleep well, thank you."

"Um... My arm, I can't feel it. Mind letting go?" Ara's eyes snapped wide as she realized the state I was in. "I-I'm so sorry!" I let out a small chuckle as Ara pulled away from me and almost fell off the bed. "It's alright. At least it didn't pop off, eh?"

A faint yet delicious scent wafted into my room as I opened the door. Ara and I headed downstairs to find that the others were already up, four of the gang and Zack had smiles on their faces when they saw us together. It may have had to do with the fact that Ara was still clutching my arm, although not as hard as before, when we walked into the kitchen. Chung and Eve were busy... Are they kissing? Almost confused, I subconsciously asked, "What?"

Elsword grinned at me. "Did you... Ya know... Do it?" I slammed my face into my free hand. "Seriously? You thought that we would do that? Come on guys, be a little more mature about it." Yeah, telling Elsword of all people to be mature would be impossible.

I took a look at the food that sat upon the kitchen table, anxious to eat as everybody settled in. There were pancakes, lots of pancakes. There were three trays, each stacked with enormous amounts of other breakfast foods. "Wow! This looks real good! Who cooked all of this?" The Elgang's resident chef smiled at me, donning a chefs hat that I do not remember ever seeing in this house. Did she bring that with her?

While eating I had realized that my computer was free of Eve's hands so I quickly rushed over to the dining room where she had left it the night before. Flipping the screen up I powered up the machine and signed in so I could check my email for any notifications.

_300+ emails from having to do with the forums, a handful of reviews on a story of mine and a crap-ton of story updates. Damn me for following so many stories._

I opened a new tab on Google Chrome (Yay for advertising XD) and opened FanFiction's forums, directing my browser to the Elsword forums. I read one of the topics I started up a while back. The latest post was from one of my writer pals destroyerdestroyerdestroyer, I call her destroyer for short, only a minute ago demanding that somebody get on Elsword to play. I quickly typed up my response to her demands.

_Sorry DX Right now at the moment kind of busy dealing with... people of colorful sorts. Maybe another time?_

I didn't even have to wait more than thirty seconds for my phone to go off alerting me that I had received a response.

_Like hell you're busy. GET ON ELSWORD NAO OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE NUTELLA QUEEN_

I almost fell out of my chair from the sheer power of destroyer's words. I knew for sure that not giving in to her demands would not end well so I started up Elsword and signed in.

"Yo Alex! What'cha doing?" Zack walked in and looked at my computer. "Going spamming with your Shelling Guardian in PvP?" I shot my friend a dirty look as I joined a channel destroyer was bound to be in and selected my Wind Sneaker character. Upon entering Velder my screen exploded with messages and whispers from destroyer's Void Princess. I responded with:

_Yeah yeah, I'll join the sparring room in a minute._

I got the name and password for the sparring room and quickly joined it, typed an excuse to be gone for a minute and headed back into the kitchen. Rena had gone outside to tend to my mother's flower garden, I guess you could say nature called to her.

"Hey guys, I'm going to play a couple round of Elsword with a friend of mine so... Zack make sure they don't break anything."

**-Elsword's POV-**

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Asian's (Or Alex's) friend Zack assured him that the house would remain intact while he couldn't watch us. I grinned evilly as Asian went back into the dining room, receiving a serious glare from Zack. "I'd recommend not messing with him. Trust me on this one. The last time he got pissed off things weren't pretty." I snorted while still holding my grin in place, looking at Ara to change the subject.

"So, did you and Asian do it?" I had been asking the two the same question over and over again while they ate but Asian answered every time. Ara blushed madly and shook her head while Aisha smacked me upside the head with her wand again. "Shut up Elbaka! I'm sure he would do no such thing!"

Zack grunted and let slip a few words that were only audible to us. "Alex... thing for... Rena..." He grunted a bit more before returning to the cup of soda he held in his hands. I gave Zack a questioning look. "Does he now?"

"Yeah. If anything he probably sees Ara as a younger sister or something. Wouldn't blame him, he'd always talk about how he wished he had a younger sister instead of an older one."

I opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by Asian's voice shouting "Damn it!"

None of us could help but laugh.

**-Narrator/Asian's POV-**

I surrendered to destroyer as her Void Princess kicked my ass more times than I could count. I said my goodbyes to her before signing off of Elsword, only to receive an email regarding the forums again. The forum reply was from destroyer again.

_Ha! Kicked Asian's ass yet again! NUTELLA PREVAILS!_

Below what she had typed were links to images of our score, destroyer twenty-four kills and me a measly six. The second image was of a jar of Nutella along with text that read 'NUTELLA PREVAILS'. All I could say is 'ouch'.

After a few debates with the El-gang we all agreed to head out somewhere to stretch our legs. Of course that meant squeezing everybody into two separate cars as we headed to the mall. Using dimension magic Aisha changed everyone's outfits into ones more appropriate for the real world as we pulled into parking spots. "Hey, just a question. Do you guys keep anything that you take from this world?"

"Of course." Elsword assured, "We wouldn't come all the way out here without taking something back home!"

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any money in the local currency, would you?" The El-gang all looked at Eve as she pulled out an object shaped like a wallet. With the press of a button a thick wad of US twenty-dollar bills popped out.

"That's not fair..." Chung gave me a goofy smile as he hugged Eve from behind, nibbling one of her ears lightly. I smiled back at Chung before saying, "Get a room you two."

After distributing the money between everyone we all split up in groups so that the El-gang could go find clothing stores that appealed to their tastes. I had a bad feeling that the girls would be giving us guys a load of bags to carry by the end of the day. Shaking the thought away I casually strolled into GameStop to go see if there was anything worth buying on the pre-owned shelf.

Through the store windows I could see Elsword and Aisha walking together _holding hands._ I had a feeling that the two fighting each other all the time would lead somewhere. I knew that Chung and Eve were probably together, and Raven and Zack were chilling in the food court as Zack showed Raven a story he had written. I knew it was that story where he lost his left arm and it was replaced with a metal one but I couldn't remember the title.

As for Ara and Rena? I haven't seen the two since we split up but I had a feeling they were probably the only ones actually shopping.

Above all else I still had that gut feeling that Elsword was probably going to do something utterly stupid... At least Aisha's there to hopefully keep him in check.

_Hmm... I could use some extra K-Ching..._

**Day Three Ends**


	5. Some Time Later

**Ohey, look, I'm still alive :D**

**Elsword: You sure took your sweet time to update... **

**Asian: Well EXCUSE ME for having state tests. At least they're done for**

**Aisha: Well what now?**

**Asian: I dunno**

***Elsword and Aisha sweatdrop***

**Continuing...**

_Hey Alex, remember what happened at the mall last week? _

_Yeah... Let's not talk about that..._

_Hahaha Whatever man. It's still pretty funny. Anyway I'm gonna get some sleep now, night._

I locked my phone and went back to my computer to try to get some writing done, but the memory of the mall kept coming back to me...

Really want to know what happened? Well I'll make it short.

* * *

"_Will the parent or guardian of an Elsword and Aisha please come to the information desk."_

I rushed out of the Gamestop as fast as I could after accidentally shouting "Goddamn it" in a rage. I glanced off to the side in Raven and Zack's direction to see them slam their faces into their palms. I think Raven accidentally punched himself with the wrong arm...

Rolling my eyes I made a mad dash for the info desk and bumped into Chung and Eve. Well, bumping wouldn't be the right word. They just sorta crashed into me, Chung running for his life while Eve flapped helplessly in the air because Chung was holding her hand. As soon as I got up I got trampled by a screaming stampede of squealing girls.

_Why the hell does Chung always get a bunch of fan girls?Even in the real world?_

I shook the thought aside and made my way over to the info desk. I approached an angry Aisha in handcuffs and an Elsword with several bruises and a black eye, that were being guarded by a mall cop. One that happened to be a friend of mine. "You their guardian?" The security guard asked. I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Yeah Mike, you got me. Well technically I'm their friend, but I'm responsible for them."

Mike cocked an eyebrow at me. "Is that so? Well, this one-" he pointed at Elsword, "-was found in the ladies room. And then the other one-" Mike then pointed to the still-fuming Aisha, "-was apprehended for attacking him. Are you sure you're responsible for these two?"

I put on my best fake smile, although you could probably feel the rage emanating from me had you been there. "Yeah. These two are mine."

"Well, these two are going to have to leave. If you have any other 'friends' around here I suggest taking them with you." Mike removed Aisha's cuffs and slapped them back on his belt.

I let out a tired sigh before speaking. "Well, that's gonna be a problem. See this footprint?" I pointed at an imprint of a shoe on my back. "I was just trampled by a bunch of screaming girls that were chasing a blonde-haired friend of mine. Think you can get them off of his back?"

Mike grinned at me. "Glad you asked. I never got to do this but we were told that we always could if anything happened." Strolling over to behind the information desk, Mike gave me an evil grin before pressing a button that triggered the sprinkler system without setting off the fire alarm. Do all malls have systems like this? Hell, at least the sprinkler above us didn't go off. Probably faulty wiring.

I could see the others running my way soaked in water. Silently I counted off each and every one of them as they arrived. I explained what I was told of what happened with Elsword and Aisha as we left the mall.

"Shame on you Elsword. You should know better than to go into the ladies room!" Rena put her hands on her hips while looking down on the redhead. We were all in the parking lot on our way to the cars.

"Atchoo!" I turned around while the others kept on walking to see Ara standing there shaking like she had been locked in a freezer. Without a word I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, holding her close to me so she wouldn't freeze to death. Ara's shivering slowed down as she got warmer. "T-t-thank y-y-you."

"Don't mention it." A cold wind blasted me and I instinctively hugged Ara tightly. How the hell is it so damn cold in the summer? For a second I could almost hear somebody going "Awwww" but it felt like I was imagining things. As the two of us got to my car I could see Rena out of the corner of my eye giggling like a mad-woman.

* * *

Looking back at my computer screen I saw a notification for an email I had received. I opened the email, which was from Kill3r Combo, to see that it was some survey they wanted answered. I'm not allowed to share what the questions were or what I said in response to them but there was something after I finished the survey that caught my eye.

_We appreciate your attendance in this special survey. Please wait as your complimentary survey package is delivered._

I stared at the screen for a few moments. Complimentary survey package? And since when did I give them my address?

*Ding dong!*

I got out of my chair and headed over to the front door. Opening it I found two tall, person sized packages. I could hear the sound of tires screeching as I looked outside.

Both boxes had big, red buttons on each of them so I decided to just push them. Who'd have thought that pushing a button could hurt so much?

*BOOM*

I was thrown against the wall as the boxes both burst open, out stepping a crimson-haired woman in a suit of red armor and an ebon-haired man in what looked like ceremonial armor of oranges and whites.

My vision slowly faded as I heard the sounds of rushing footsteps. Why do I keep getting knocked out? It's not exactly healthy...


End file.
